wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock the Great
Rock the Great is the Hundred-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 13, 2017. Synopsis Team Flare are making suspicious moves behind the scenes in the Mirisha Kingdom allowing Eggman to unleashed his ambition on the entire universe. Asura Gekko teams up with Rock and his wife to stop Team Flare and Lysandre from succeeding Eggman's plans. Plot The Episode begins outside the capital. Ash, Pikachu and Dedenne lay down, with their bellies full after having a meal. Bonnie visits Squishy, who is on a rock and starts singing to it. Serena feels that was a lovely song, which Bonnie named it as "Squishy's Song". In the Mirisha palace, Toshiya presents project R.A.I.M.E.I. to Toutaku, who is very pleased with it, and wants to show the construction of the new Death Egg which Toshiya agreed with. Toutaku comments with Ryofu at the Koroukan, no one will pass. Riju, Toutaku's strategist comments that with the gathering of various heroes in the Four Fleet Alliance, Ryofu might be overpowered eventually. This leads to Toutaku commenting that it's Riju's job to make sure Ryofu doesn't fall. At the Alliance campsite, Shiba-i reads out the G Chronicles, about the Gyokuji, and the power it gives to those who possesses it. Enshou and Enjyutsu vow to have the Gyokuji in their possession. Shiba-i carries on about the Tengyokugai, temporal armours that are bestowed on the worthy, that has the power to level entire cities. Sousou, Sonken Zephyranthes and Ryuubi vow to never let such power fall into Toutaku's hands. They all begin their trek towards Rakuyou, only to be greeted by the sight of the fully constructed Death Egg and Totaku swore allegiance to the Galactic Eggman Empire and Team Flare. After returning to the Anti-Totaku Alliance, Asura was then reunited with NiGHTS, Ash and his friends are making their way to Glenwood Region to continue resting on the cruise. Pancham and Chespin want to play with Squishy, who is not interested and leaps off, wanting to get more rest. Squishy senses the other being, Yuki Ōtsutsuki who was with Sato who was seeing the construction of the Super Death Egg. Z-2 tries to turn invisible, but Mable was to busy patrolling the Prisim Fortress. Xerosic has the grunts set up the machine bound to the Gyokuji. As the Son army witnesses the Super Death Egg unleashing it's power of the God Tree, Shuuyu spots Toutaku and Toshiya on the bridge of the Death Egg. Sonken Zephyranthes orders his army to chase after Toutaku, and to regain the Gyokuji. As the troops leave, Shuuyu requests Enjyutsu and his troops for rear support, and leaves. However, Enjyutsu sends Asura Gekko and the group to help the Son army, thinking that if Sonken Zephyranthes defeats Toutaku, the Gyokuji will be in his hands, and become ruler of Mirisha. Enjyutsu doesn't want that to happen. At the Son army's rear, Kirei catches up, and the Four Fleet Alliance will support on finding the Gyokuji. Sonsaku is enraged at that comment, while Kirei continues to say that only Asura Gekko is worthy of the Gyokuji. A battle ensues, and Sonken Zephyranthes notices the Four Fleet Alliance making their way to the Death Egg and rushes back, only to be stopped by an advancing Ryofu. Ryofu attacks, but Sonken Zephyranthes manages to block his attack, though he is visibly injured. Sonken Zephyranthes continues to fight in his injured state, but he is no match for Ryofu, who then swiftly finishes off Sonken Zephyranthes and leaves. Kirei wishes the Four Fleet Alliance good luck and starts to distract Team Flare guarding the factory. The rest of the Son army rushes to Sonken Zephyranthes' side, as he delivers his final words to his children, and dies. As the rain falls on Rakuyou, Sonken cries out in agony. The Ash and the gang continues their search for Squishy, who is nowhere to be found. Bonnie and Ash strongly believe it to still be inside this cave. They call for Squishy, who lies on a stalactite. Suddenly, the gang is attacked by the men in red, who order them not to move. Druddigon uses Dragon Pulse, meant as a warning from Aliana. Xerosic comments the Super Death Egg's prime weapon capable of creating more God Trees using the Mega Evolution energy. Bonnie was shocked to see Asura and the group with Yuki mistakened for Squishy. She tries to go to it but Ash restrains her just in time as Druddigon use Dragon Pulse. The gang decides to counterattack, while the men in red call out a pack of Houndour and a few Skorupi. Ash calls out Noibat, who uses Supersonic on Druddigon. Toshiya joins the fight against the Four Fleet Alliance with Z3 in 50% Forme powered by the red chaos emerald. Dr. Eggman orders to activate the God Tree creation but the Death Egg trembles, as Z-2 starts glowing. Z-2 absorbs the Cells, but this time, it transforms into a 50% Serpent form - even gaining Squishy's attention. Aliana and Mable are terrified of its anger, as Z-2 launches Dragon Pulse, hitting Team Flare and Toshiya but Z3 stand stills and Squishy starts glowing in Sato's backpack, illuminating the area and revealing many "Cells" in the area, making Asura wonder if they are the new pokemon's friends. Squishy starts absorbing the "Cells" and transforms into its hound-like appearance, surprising everyone is shocked at this turn of events. Squishy activates its new form's powers, defeating Team Flare. Alain orders Aliana and Mable to move away, as he'll stall the Four Fleet Alliance while Z3 can create more God Trees. Z2 intercepts it with Extreme Speed forcing Z3 and Toshiya to retreat Ryofu appears in front of Toutaku, and grabs the Gyokuji, summoning the Tengyokuyai in Shinbu (真武) form. Shiba-i is taken back by this turn of events, as Ryofu rushes in, finishing Toutaku off once and for all. The Tengyokuyai also proceeds to sink the Super Death Egg, killing Riju, Lysandre and Xerosic as well. After an immediate escape, the Four Fleet Alliance and the Anti-Totaku Alliance celebrate their victory as peace is finally restored to Genwood Region. In the distance, the Gyokuji flies off into the sky. Somewhere else, Koumei notices Asura Ōtsutsuki's family seeing and observing Asura Gekko. Squishy and Z-2 reverts to their original forms and releases the Cells before turning invisible. Aliana, Mable, Bryony and Celosia are arrested by the Dens Federation and Paul Gekko who thanks his grandson for his efforts of saving the galaxy. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Chōjūrō *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Lysandre *Xerosic *Alain *Aliana *Mable *Bryony *Celosia *Team Flare Grunts Battles Asura Gekko vs. Team Flare Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Lysandre *Xerosic *Alain *Aliana *Mable *Team Flare Grunts Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon